


Episode 741

by torino10154



Category: Alles was zählt, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Episode 741

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



_He must be having an affair_ , Harry thought to himself as he ran his fingers through Draco's white blond hair, the soft sound of his breathing the only noise in the darkened room. 

Draco used to be insatiable, willing to try anything once, maybe twice. Harry couldn't help but notice sometimes Draco wasn't all that interested. He told Harry not to worry about it, he was just tired. It _was_ true they both worked many late shifts but Harry was always ready, willing, and able. Why wasn't Draco?

Harry became more suspicious when he stopped by Draco's office in the bowels of the Ministry and Draco's secretary said he'd left for lunch. Draco _never_ left for lunch. Ever.

What's a man to do, but follow his lover? Harry sighed. He felt dirty and ashamed that he didn't trust Draco but clearly the man was keeping secrets from him. 

He formulated a plan and returned the next day.

Usually Auror vs. Unspeakable was an even bet but Harry was determined and Draco was a bit sloppy in his rush to meet his...whatever. Harry managed to slip into Draco's office when Draco had come out to announce to his secretary that he would be back in an hour.

Pressed up against the wall under his Cloak, Harry's mouth dropped when he heard Draco call out, "Home!" as he stepped into the Floo. 

Harry realized his hands were shaking, and although he hadn't really thought Draco _was_ cheating on him, he actually seemed to be. And in their own home. Harry pushed himself away from the wall, pulling off his Cloak and shoving it in the pocket of his robes, and paced Draco's office. He'd give Draco a good ten to fifteen minutes to get himself _situated_.

Harry looked around Draco's office properly for the first time—he'd seen the chair, the desk, the sofa, the rug all up close before—he realized there were no signs of their relationship to be found. Harry snorted. What had he expected, a picture of them with two point five kids and a crup?

No, this was a man's office. Nothing revealing. Just like Harry wanted. Had thought he wanted.

Twelve fourteen. Draco should at least have got his kit off by now. Likely on the receiving end of a nice blow job. 

Dammit!

Stepping up to the Floo, he drabbed an handful of the fine powder and said, "Home!" Pulling himself up off the floor—would he never learn to Floo properly?—Harry was surprised to see the door to Harry's home office shut. If Draco was taking some twink over his desk...he couldn't even stomach the thought.

Enough sneaking around. Harry strode to the door, throwing it open. 

Then he stood there, speechless. Draco was sitting behind his desk, eyes wide. His skin flushed red from both arousal and embarrassment if his shocked expression was anything to go by. 

The thing that surprised Harry the most, beyond the fact there wasn't a gorgeous young thing bent over the desk, was that his computer was on and ...

"Is that German?" Harry slowly walked forward and rounded the desk so he could see what Draco was looking at. Draco had his hand over the screen but slowly pulled it away when Harry reached out to pull it away himself.

"It's—" Draco started but Harry cut him off.

"It's not even porn." Harry stared at the screen—two men were kissing, one had the other pressed against the wall. But then he realized it was just a fantasy sequence and clearly the one man just wanted the other. "I don't understand."

"That's Deniz and that's Roman. They used to be together but now Roman's in love with Deniz again except Deniz—"

Harry burst out laughing. He really couldn't help it. Draco's face went a splotchy red and his bottom lip turned into a pout. Harry laughed some more but then tried to pull himself together, smiling as he cradled Draco's face in his hands.

"I thought you were cheating on me, Draco." He looked back at the computer screen before turning to look at Draco again. "You come home every day to watch this?"

"I do." Draco blushed but spoke calmly, "I know some German and I get away from the office for a while. Plus it's pretty hot. You should see what they get up to."

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he pulled Draco to him.

"Yeah," Draco replied then pressed his lips to Harry's.

When they broke apart, Harry kept his arm around Draco and said, "So tell me about this Roman...."


End file.
